Lifes Not Fair
by babysitter1011
Summary: Luke was born bcuz his mother dies and his father raises him.  When he turns ten years old his father is then diginosed with cancer and it all goes downhill from there.   Hope you enjoy it!


Lifes Not fair

Hope you all like it I worked really hard on it. and by the way sorry if I accidentlly write Jackson In the dads place Jackson was going to be the orignial name for him but I decided against it :) im not going to do paragraphs either because thats not how I originally wrote it.

Chapter One:

The Unfortunate Begging That Started it All

* * *

><p>About ten years ago, Mikayla and Brock Grover were on there way to a docters appoinment, they were about to find out what the baby was. They wanted to hear good news, they wanted a baby boy, but when the docter came in with a sad look pon his face brck thought they had lost the baby...the news the did get was much, much worse. "You basically have a clot on your umbilical cord." said the docter. "Now we can remove the clot which could ultimatly kill you or keep it and kill the baby and it could also result in you never having a baby for the rest of your life." said the docter as he explain further. "So wait," exclaimed Brock, "You can either kill my wife or my unborn baby." "unfortunatly to put a pessimitic veiw on things, yes." the docter replied, "but not immediatly." he quickly added. After a minute of Brock and Mikayla looking at each other the replied to the docter in unison, "Alright, we will."<p>

* * *

><p>*AHH, THUD* "DADDY!" screamed Luke. Brock ran outside to see his son on the ground with his leg covered in blood and his best friend Autum Rayne in the big climbing tree in Luke and Brocks backyard. He got Autum Rayne down out of the tree and carried Luke inside to clean him up. "We were climbing in the tree and we found a birds nest and we were looking for eggs inside when the mama bird came outta no where and screeched at us and it scared me and I lost my footing and fell." "Alright, I dont have to cut off your leg Luke I think a band aid will suffice." replied Brock after his sons explanation. Autum Rayne giggled and Luke laughed his ultra contagious laugh. After Brock took him off the counter he got a semi serious look on his face and said "I dont want you guys climbing in that tree unless Im out there." "awe," moaned Luke with a sarcastic grin, "now well never get ta climb it, and we will never reach the top." Autum Rayne joined in on the joke, "ya." The truth was that Brock was always outside. "Im serious guys no more without me." Okay daddy." replied the kids, Autum Rayne always called Brock, Daddy, because her really dad walked out on her mom while she was pregnat. "My knee still hurts,'' complained Luke, "and so does my butt, I think I landed on the tree root." "You are both unlucky kids..." Brock started to tell the kids of his unlucky start in life, when he was 2 he and his parents were in a car crash that killed his mom and dad and puncured his lungs, the docters rushed him to the OR and preformed a life saveing surgery. Then he told Luke why he he didnt have a mommy. Although he didnt tell the kids this as he was telling them how determined Mikayla was to have baby Luke and that she sacrficed herslef to save the baby. He could here there last conversation on the matter going throught his head...<em>"Please dont do this," said Brock, "we can adopt or have a surrgate mother or something!" "Im sorry babe, but I have made my desion and its final," said Mikayla," I love you with all my heart." "I CANT LET YOU DO THIS! screamed Brock. "I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!" I have to do this and you cannot control my life." she replied as simply as if she were asking for lunch instead of planning her death. "But I cant live without you!" he replied as tears cascaded down his face. "I will miss you too, but I cant let my body kill someone inside me, he will be yours to raise...please Brock he needs at least one parent." Brock could barly choke out his promise. "I promise." Mikayla had started crying too and ran toward Brock as fast as she could and held tight. <em>3 weeks later the umbilical cord was removed and 6 weeks after that Mikayla Nicole Gilroy made her last request, "I want his name to be Lukas Gabrial." Brock said I love you one last time and at 3:57am January 15 Mikayla past. The kids were standing in a shocked silence. Brock had just finish telling them the less "gooshy" version. When Luke and Autum Rayne could speak again Luke said, "So thats where mom is," "where?" as Brock, "Hevan." Luke replied and Brock almost started crying again. "Yes, Moms in Hevan." Brock choked out. Brock got up and went to the kicthen and got them some icy lemonade when Autum Raynes mom called. "Hi Brock," said Summer, "Thanks for letting Autum Rayne Play while I was at Thunder Strikes Baseball game." "Anytime!" responed Brock. "But I would like her home now, you and Luke could come too dinner and watch the new Chipmunks movie." "HURRAY!" shouted Luke and Autum Rayne. They new that there mom and dad liked each other wether Brock and Summer wanted to except it or not


End file.
